


A Secret with Destiny

by bookishworm



Series: Destiny Believes in Us [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Cute, F/M, Feelings, First Crush, First Love, Friendship, Fun, Kindred Spirits, Matchmaking, Other, Secret Crush, Teasing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm
Summary: Set after Bash and Mary's wedding, it shows Anne and Gilbert's growing friendship as Anne decides to pull down the barriers. They celebrate Gilbert's new family with the help of Cole who decides to create mischief and put his matchmaking skills to the test.Gilbert also comes to a realisation after he decides to be honest with his feelings.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix
Series: Destiny Believes in Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725733
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	A Secret with Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the last episode in Season 2 of the show when the Cuthberts travel to Charlottetown for Bash and Mary's wedding. When they got on the buggy, Anne asks to visit Cole and Marilla tells her she may do so.
> 
> Characters are owned by Anne with and E.

“Tragical romance and all,” Gilbert said.

“Remains to be seen.” Anne replied back with a shy smile.

There was no time for arguments that day. They just had witnessed Bash and Mary exchange vows and both felt the presence of love around them. People milled about with happy chatter. The sun was out warming everyone’s souls. Everything seemed perfect.

Anne rejoiced the fact that she felt so fortunate to have seen such love during the service. Here she was in front of the church, talking to Gilbert. She has seen such joy in Gilbert’s face, a look she has not seen since before his father passed, and felt genuinely delighted for him. She herself has known the torment of being an orphan, then the pleasure of suddenly finding yourself part of a new family, even a non-traditional family at that. She resolved that today was not just Bash and Mary’s day. It was also Gilbert’s. The day that he was bestowed with the love of family and Anne had told herself that she would help Gilbert celebrate the day.

It really was romantical, she thought. During the service, Anne tried to imagine her own wedding day and pretended for a moment that it was her saying Mary’s vows and to her surprise, for a mere few seconds, imagined it was Gilbert reciting Bash’s promise. She was startled by the vision of Gilbert in her imagination and quickly reasoned with herself it was solely to complete the picture in her head. There’s no romantical intention with the thought, she told herself.

Gilbert for the first time since his father’s death felt so blessed that family had entered his life again. He has recently gained a brother in Bash and now a sister in Mary. For once, life was on his side and to make the day even brighter the Cuthberts have joined them. He had seen the Cuthbert’s acceptance of Bash, and now Mary, and he was ever so grateful for such allies, knowing that most of the Avonlea townsfolk would not be as open to acceptance.

He was pleased that Anne had decided to join them. She was wearing her best dress, the one she wore for Christmas dinner when he first returned to Avonlea and at the failed wedding of Prissy Andrews where he thought she looked stunning with her short bob and ribbon framing her vibrant hair. He didn’t dare voice his opinion about how great she looked on that day, for fear of being misinterpreted as something more than friendly. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that dress, he thought.

The pleasant thoughts were interrupted in Gilbert’s head when Anne broke the silence.

“So now that I have promised to be less obnoxious towards you and you’re not leaving anytime soon, I do declare that Anne Shirley Cuthbert and Gilbert Blythe are FRIENDS?” implored Anne while holding out her small finger towards Gilbert.

Gilbert reached out for Anne’s finger and wrapped it around his own. “F-R-I-E-N-D-S!” spelled Gilbert with a wide grin.

Bash, Mary, Matthew and Marilla approached the two officially minted friends, having just caught Anne and Gilbert with intertwined fingers.

“Are you two making your own vows?” teased Bash. “Should I ask the minister to stay for another ceremony?”

Both Anne and Gilbert went red from embarrassment. Marilla and Matthew were amused.

“Oh! Dear husband!” Mary started, “leave the two be,” as she playfully swatted his arm.

“You’ve been barely married an hour Bash and you’re already in trouble with the wife!” Gilbert said playfully. Everyone laughed with glee.

Anne ran to the two newlyweds and attempted to scoop them both up in an embrace, her arms barely going around the two figures. “Bash, Mary, thank you for allowing me to witness such a romantical affair! Congratulations!” Anne gushed.

Gilbert ran back inside the church and came back within a few seconds carrying a package covered in green cloth, tied with wildflowers. “Here, Bash and Mary. I have a present for you. Anne helped with wrapping the package,” said Gilbert as he handed the gift over to Mary.

“Blythe, you shouldn’t have. You have given me lifetime of gifts,” said Bash with tears in his eyes.

“I wanted to Bash, you’re my brother after all,” smiled Gilbert.

They all watched as Mary carefully opened the package. Inside was a leather-bound bible. Mary gasped. “Oh, Gilbert! It’s beautiful!” exclaimed Mary who ran to Gilbert and embraced him.

“It’s your own Lacroix family bible,” said Gilbert.

“Gilbert, when we get back to Avonlea, we shall sign it together,” Mary told Gilbert with tears in her yes.

“It’s the Lacroix-Blythe family bible,” Bash stated.

“You want me to sign it?” Gilbert asked, touched by the gesture.

“Yes, Gilbert. Without you, we wouldn’t have this family,” stated Bash.

“Time for a joyous celebration!” Marilla exclaimed.

“Yes, the minister and a few church members will be leaving for the schoolhouse shortly and will move desks out of the room to convert it into a place of celebration. The girls from the laundry will be preparing various dishes for the wedding feast. I have been instructed that my husband,” Mary squeezed Bash’s hand, “and I should enjoy time to ourselves until festivities begin in two hours.”

“Oh, Matthew and I would love to help! We shall follow the minister to the schoolhouse,” offered Marilla, “and we shall see you in two hours.”

Marilla looked at Anne and suggested, “Anne, you wanted to visit Cole and Miss Barry. It may be a good time now before the celebrations begin?”

“Good idea, Marilla. Um, maybe Anne can take Gilbert,” said Matthew.

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude. I can join the Cuthberts and help at the schoolhouse,” Gilbert explained.

“I’m sure Anne won’t mind Blythe,” Bash said. “Besides, you only go to Charlottetown for work with Dr. Ward – all work and no play. Take two hours to enjoy the freedom of your youth.” Bash winked at Gilbert which he decided to ignore.

“I don’t mind Gilbert, please join me! Cole would love to see you.” assured Anne. “Thank you for the suggestion! We’ll see you soon!”

Suddenly, Gilbert felt a slight hand grab his, the touch surprising him. “Come on Gilbert! I’m so excited to see Cole and Aunt Jo, let’s hurry!”

Gilbert gripped Anne’s hand and let himself be dragged through Charlottetown in a mad walking rush much to his delight.

*****

Cole was in the parlour drawing an Avonlea landscape from memory while Josephine Barry was reading a book of Gertrude’s when voices broke Cole’s concentration. Welcoming a reprieve, Cole jumped up and rushed to the door where Rollings was motioning for the little red head to enter.

The excitement was too hard to contain for Cole as he ran up and scooped up the red head and twirled her around. “Anne! What a pleasant surprise!”

Giddy with happiness, Anne was grinning widely at Cole’s enthusiasm. Cole then noticed Gilbert standing by the doorway looking uncertain.

“Gilbert! Come in!” welcomed Cole. “Aunt Jo and I were just in the parlour. She will be so pleased to see you.”

“Sorry to intrude Cole,” Gilbert said hesitantly. On the way to Miss Barry’s house, Gilbert was so happy at the thought of Anne running through Charlottetown, her hand holding his as she guided him through the streets. Now, he was taken aback at the greeting Cole gave Anne. A thought occurred to him that perhaps there was more to the relationship between Anne and Cole than he first realised.

“Not at all Gilbert. Good to see you. I miss Avonlea at times and welcome visitors. Kindly follow me.” Cole led the way with Anne beside him, followed by Gilbert closely behind.

“Aunt Jo, look who has come to call on us!” Cole announced.

Aunt Jo looked up from her book and broke into a smile. “Anne! So lovely of you to drop by! What a welcome surprise!” Anne ran to Aunt Jo and gave her a hug.

“Aunt Jo. This is Gilbert Blythe,” said Cole as he introduced the shy boy standing before Josephine Barry. “A friend from Avonlea and one Anne’s closest friends.” Cole then proceeded to wink at Anne with a grin. Anne glared at Cole urging him with a silent look to stop.

“Oh yes! The famous Gilbert Blythe. The boy Anne was searching for. Nice to finally meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you Miss Barry,” said Gilbert as he wondered the meaning behind Miss Barry’s statement that Anne was searching for him.

Anne felt the need to explain. “When I wrote you a letter, Rollings was kind enough to assist on where to send my letter to you.”

“Please call me Aunt Jo. If these two urchins and Diana call me Aunt Jo, any friend of theirs may do so. Also, I find that Miss Barry is way too formal. Makes me feel old,” she said with a smile.

“It would be my pleasure to call you Aunt Jo. I’ve never had an aunt before,” Gilbert smiled.

“That settles it. Aunt Jo it is. Now have a seat.” Aunt Jo turned to Rollings, “Kindly bring us some tea Rollings.”

Gilbert sat down on a chaise lounge opposite Aunt Jo. Cole grabbed Anne by the shoulders and guided her to sit right beside Gilbert, then Cole proceeded to sit on the other side of Anne, gently nudging her towards Gilbert so that they were almost touching. Anne looked at Cole bemused.

“Anne your hair has grown since the soiree. I must say you look divine regardless of the length of your hair. I’ll have you know with your cropped hair, I rather likened you to a magical sprite flying around the garden. I hope you have learned to love your tresses?” Aunt Jo asked.

“Oh, thank you for such praise Aunt Jo. It certainly is better than green hair. I have learned not to change the colour of my hair but it doesn’t make me stop from wishing that I had hair more like Diana or the blonde locks like my friend Ruby.”

Cole had noticed that Gilbert was looking at Anne with his usual longing gaze, the same look that he has seen Gilbert give Anne countless times in the schoolroom in Avonlea. Gilbert really does have a crush on Anne, Cole thought with a smile. He decided that day, he would assist in Gilbert’s quest to win over Anne.

“When are you going to accept your hair is just lovely. It makes you look like a Botticelli painting. Gilbert, don’t you think the colour of Anne’s hair is just ravishing?” asked Cole.

Gilbert’s face was stunned at being asked such a pointed question. He felt his cheeks flush red. He has always loved Anne’s red hair but was not secure enough to confess his feelings on the matter. He could only reply, “You may be right Cole.”

“So, did you receive Anne’s letter, Gilbert?” asked Aunt Jo.

“I did Aunt Jo. Thank you for assisting in the search for my whereabouts. It brought a bit of home to me on the ship,” Gilbert replied.

“Was it a love letter?” Cole teased knowing full well that Anne’s main intention, or so she said, was to let Gilbert know about the gold in Avonlea.

“No!” exclaimed Anne and Gilbert simultaneously.

Aunt Jo looked at Cole with one eyebrow raised, amused that Cole was causing such mischief. She then recalled Anne a year ago in the woods berating herself over an interaction with Gilbert. Perhaps there was some unresolved feelings between the two, she thought.

“What did you miss most while you were away, Gilbert?” asked Cole. “Did you miss Anne? You know she missed you. She spent quite a time trying to write the perfect letter.”

“I wrote him about the gold Cole. I thought he had the right to know,” Anne quickly added. Cole got another jab in the ribs from an exasperated Anne.

“I certainly missed home,” Gilbert said as he looked at Anne for confirmation if Cole was informing him the truth.

Hoping to change the subject, Gilbert steered the conversation towards Aunt Jo’s book. “Around the World in Eighty Days! That was one my father’s favourite books by Jules Verne. It’s such an adventurous book!”

“Yes, fascinating plot and adventurous indeed,” Aunt Jo replied.

As Gilbert and Aunt Jo briefly discussed the merit of the book and its author, Cole whispered in Anne’s ear with a cheeky smile. “Do you have some news? Has his crush been reciprocated by you and now you have a beau? Why are you here together in your finest attire?”

“Cole Mackenzie! I told you he doesn’t and just to let you know I don’t have a crush on him! We’re just friends!” whispered Anne back as she jabbed Cole in the ribs with her elbow.

Gilbert saw the quiet exchange and marvelled at the closeness of Cole and Anne, and wondered if she would ever show the same level of affection towards him. It also did not escape Gilbert’s attention that Cole was ever so bold to compliment Anne with her hair and sit next to her so closely, not to mention the exuberant welcome at the door. He wondered if Cole had more than platonic intentions towards Anne, and if perhaps Cole’s efforts were being rewarded.

“So, tell me, what brings you to Charlottetown?” asked Aunt Jo.

“We’ve just attended the most wonderful wedding service!” Anne exclaimed. “I find weddings so romantical! Two people exchanging promises of love in front of those they care about. It’s so magical don’t you think?”

“The love of two people regardless of creed, affiliation and origin truly is a wonderful thing. It’ the common commodity that binds us all,” agreed Aunt Jo.

“I’d love to hear the vows! Anne, Gilbert, may you please re-enact it for us?” encouraged Cole.

“Um, I apologise Cole, however, I don’t think I can remember all the words to be able to recite them to perfection,” Gilbert was hoping that Cole and Aunt Jo would accept his reasoning without dispute. His heart was pounding too fast at the thought of reciting vows to Anne even if its only for dramatic purposes.

Mercifully, Anne exclaimed, “Not to worry Gilbert. I can do both parts!”

Anne proceeded to describe the wedding of Bash and Mary in such grandeur detail and recited the vows to perfection. With encouragement, Gilbert explained how his new family came together. Cole and Aunt Jo were simply enraptured with Gilbert’s story of how he found a brother in Bash. Aunt Jo particularly was astonished at how this young man was so liberal and accepting of people based on the kindness of their souls.

Cole would occasionally interject and ask questions, Anne smiling each time she interacted with Cole. Gilbert got mildly envious every minute of the easy way Cole and Anne made conversation and how much they obviously enjoyed each other’s company.

“Then what are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be celebrating with them?” asked Cole.

“We have been given a two-hour respite as the community prepares their wedding feast which I’m sure will go through until the late hours,” Gilbert explained. “Would the two of you like to join us? I’m sure that Bash and Mary won’t mind. Marilla and Matthew will be there and the more the merrier.”

“Aunt Jo, please! It would be delightful to attend a wedding celebration!” begged Cole.

“I’m afraid I’m too old and tired at present to be able to join you. However, if you’d kindly extend me some goodwill and allow Cole to partake in said celebration, I will return the favour and have rooms ready for you to stay the night. Matthew and Marilla and the newlyweds are welcome of course. It would be my pleasure to see you all for breakfast and hear of the events of the night.”

“Oh, Aunt Jo. It’s kind of you but we have already organised our lodgings for the night at a nearby guest house. Cole may join us. It would be our pleasure. It doesn’t have to be reciprocated,” said Anne.

“I must simply insist. Anyway, it will ensure that Cole here gets home safely if he had a few escorts with him. I shall get Rollings to fetch your cases from the accommodation and it will be here when you return.”

“Thank you, Aunt Jo for your hospitality. I’m afraid though that Bash and Mary have organised to stay in Mary’s home for a few days before her move to Avonlea,” Gilbert explained.

“Very well. I understand. Newlyweds and all,” smiled Aunt Jo. “If they change their minds, they are quite welcome. However, I expect the rest of you here back tonight and ready for a lively breakfast.”

Cole ran to Aunt Jo and gave her a hug. “Thank you, Aunt Jo. I’ll get Rollings to organise the carriage to take us there.” Cole then turned to his two young friends, “I shall meet you outside.”

When Anne and Gilbert were safely out of earshot, Aunt Jo asked Cole curiously. “Cole, just what kind of mischief are you up to?”

“Gilbert has had a crush on Anne for a long time. I’m just encouraging young love, Aunt Jo.” Cole grinned.

Aunt Jo laughed. “Gilbert seems suited to our Anne. I have never met a young man with such compassion for others. But you must remember Cole, you’re an artist not a matchmaker. Try not to toy too much with fate.” Aunt Jo grinned at Cole.

“Aunt Jo, you and I know that we can’t choose who we love. As one of Anne’s kindred spirits, I have always known that Gilbert cares deeply for Anne. He has no choice in the matter. Diana and I know Anne better than anyone and I know she has trapped her feelings for Gilbert. She seems to run from Gilbert even though I know she cares. I’m just giving Cupid a helping hand.”

*****

As the carriage stopped outside Josephine Barry’s house, Gilbert opened the door and motioned for Anne to enter the cabin.

Cole quickly interjected, “Gilbert, assist Anne into the carriage, the footstep has been wobbly of late.”

Gilbert offered his hand which Anne accepted, and placed his other hand around Anne’s back for support to prevent her from a potential fall. Cole beamed, he was so pleased with himself.

Funny, Gilbert thought as he entered the carriage, the step seemed fine.

When they arrived at the wedding soiree, Cole couldn’t help but notice that Gilbert offered his hand once again, which Anne took to steady herself exiting the carriage. Cole couldn’t help feeling smug.

*****

As day turned into night, the celebration of Bash and Mary’s nuptials was in full swing. Having mouths and bellies fed to bursting, friends and family moved to more joyous laughter as singing rose up through the noise. The church choir in attendance surprised Bash and Mary with a performance to the delight of the newlyweds after which someone took out a fiddle as bodies bounced around in dance.

Gilbert looked around and saw Bash and Mary continually stealing kisses, Marilla laughing with Mary’s friends, Matthew playing marbles with a group of boys and Anne and Cole red faced from dancing, with Anne gesturing Gilbert to join them.

A great night, thought Gilbert. He continued to observe Anne and Cole’s easy, carefree relationship. They were affectionate towards each other – hugging, swinging hands together and constantly laughing. It’s the most affectionate he has seen Anne with a boy although the affections were friendly enough, and it was seemed similar to when Anne was with Diana, but Gilbert still couldn’t be sure if there was more than friendship intended.

As Cole looked around the guests dancing, he stooped down to speak in Anne’s ear, “I’m exhausted and require a break from the dancing. I’ll ask Gilbert to take over for me. Would you mind?”

“That’s fine Cole, however, I want one last dance with you before we depart. I’m having such a wonderful time with you my dearest,” said Anne.

“I promise at least one more dance, later,” Cole nodded.

Cole broke away from Anne, while Anne continued to clap in time to the music, watching everyone dance. Cole stood beside Gilbert and yelled in his ear, “She’s got too much energy for me. I need to quench my thirst. Go dance with her!”

“She doesn’t want to dance with me,” Gilbert said hesitant to join Anne.

“Yes, she does! She asked me to get you! Go on Gilbert! Dance with her!” Cole got behind Gilbert and pushed him towards Anne. “Your new dance partner!” Cole yelled at Anne as he gave Gilbert one last push so that Gilbert and Anne were only centimetres apart.

Anne looked at Gilbert. Suddenly, Gilbert was in a panic. What if she says she doesn’t want to dance with me? I don’t think I will be able to take such a rejection, thought Gilbert.

“Thanks Gilbert, Cole wants to retire as he can’t match my stamina. I hope you’re better than Cole’s two left feet!” she joked as she took his hand again similar to that morning and commenced twirling around with him.

It’s been such an enjoyable night, Anne thought. She was glad that Gilbert finally decided to dance. She felt that sometimes Gilbert thought to much. He was sometimes too hesitant to live life and preferred to watch. She remembered her promise earlier that day to help Gilbert celebrate his new family. Dancing, she thought, was one way commemorate the day.

Halfway through the first dance, Gilbert looked around and saw Cole dancing and laughing with Marilla. I thought he had aching feet, wondered Gilbert silently.

After Anne and Gilbert’s second dance together, the fiddler announced a five-minute break. Anne laughed, “Gilbert, your face is so red and you seem to be sweating, I should call you steamed Carrots!”

“Very funny Anne, I’m the only one around here who gets to call someone Carrots. I’ll have to admit that dancing is hard work!” Gilbert laughed back. “I’ll go fetch us a drink.”

As Gilbert approached the table that held the punch, he took his jacket off and loosened his tie and placed his jacket on his arms. Cole appeared out of nowhere carrying two drinks and shoved them in Gilberts hands and took Gilbert’s jacket from him. “Thanks Cole, did you wan-…”started Gilbert but he was not given the opportunity to finish what he was about to say as Cole turned him around and started to push him back towards Anne’s direction. “Just go back to her, you can thank me later,” Cole said.

Huh? What did Cole say? How odd, Gilbert thought. He was going to ask Cole to join them, but he did as he was told.

Cole watched as Gilbert approached Anne and gave her the cup of punch. He saw both Anne’s and Gilbert’s face light up when they were both reunited. Cole was happy with his matchmaking efforts, although he had a feeling that both were so oblivious of each other’s feelings and their own that nothing will ever happen unless someone bluntly points it out.

When Anne finished her drink, Gilbert placed their empty cups at a nearby table and stood beside Anne.

“Ready for more dancing Gilbert? The music is about to start again.” Anne asked.

“Almost, he replied,” as he proceeded to roll up his shirt sleeves.

“Honestly Gilbert, I don’t know why you always roll up your sleeves. Most people leave them be,” said Anne pretending to be exasperated.

Gilbert explained as he struggled to unbutton and roll his sleeves up quickly with one hand. “I feel hot. Anyway, I find it more comfortable when they are rolled up and they don’t get stained if I’m doing some farm work.”

“Here, let me help you. It’s hard to do it with one hand.” Anne offered. Anne grabbed one of Gilbert’s arms and started to work on his sleeves. As she rolled them up, she noticed his muscular arms and was slightly shocked at the manliness of it all. She hadn’t noticed them before and she suddenly felt self-conscious at having to touch him. Anne then noticed that his shirt was slightly damp from sweat and skimmed a part of his torso accentuating muscles she did not know existed. As she did the last fold on one arm, she looked up at Gilbert’s face and briefly held his gaze. She realised that there was only a slight hint of boyishness left on his features. Anne asked herself, when did Gilbert start growing up?

When she finished with the first sleeve, Gilbert offered her his other arm. Anne felt her face flush and tried not to make eye contact with Gilbert. I just feel hot from the dancing, she reasoned to herself.

Gilbert dare not move for fear that the sudden motion will break the spell and Anne would move away. I would happily accept such attention if this is the way Anne treats her friends, he thought.

As Anne finished the task of fixing his shirt, the first strums of banjo music could be heard and the schoolhouse erupted with delight.

“Did you want to continue dancing?” Gilbert asked.

Anne nodded and grinned.

As the night grew darker, the revellers heard Bash bellow over the noise, Mary by his side.

“May I have your attention please! As the night comes to a close, I would like to express my sincere gratitude to all of you for welcoming me into Mary’s life and for celebrating our love for each other. If I may, Mary and I would like to acknowledge that we are truly blessed by love from our family – Elijah thank you for bringing joy to Mary’s life and Gilbert, for having the kindness to welcome a lost soul from Trinidad as your brother. I am no longer lost. With my new family and sweet, beautiful Mary by my side, I have found my home.”

In a whisper, Gilbert said under his breath, “I truly am blessed having Bash and Mary,” happy that his brother found the love of his life and here he was with a family.

Not realising that Anne was still standing right beside him and heard him mumble Anne touched his arm and said, “I can’t argue with you for once Gilbert Blythe. I wholeheartedly agree.”

*****

The excitement of the day was too much for Anne and she failed miserably to find slumber. She was sure that Matthew and Marilla were asleep as soon as they retired in their respective allocated bedrooms in the Barry mansion. Anne wrapped a blanket around her and knocked on Cole’s door. He opened it immediately as he was expecting her. They hadn’t had a chance to catch up on any Avonlea news as the afternoon and night was filled with the blissful celebration of the Lacroix wedding. Cole held his finger to his lips telling Anne to keep quiet as they crept to Gilbert’s room.

Gilbert heard a gentle knock on the door. He had taken a book from the library on The History of Medicine and was perusing its pages as the kerosene lamp formed shadows in the room. He himself could not sleep as he replayed the day in his head. That day’s events only supported his decision to stay in Avonlea for an extra year – having a new family and the progress in his friendship with Anne.

He opened the door and saw Cole and Anne with big grins on their faces.

“Isn’t it too late to be creeping around?”’ he asked the night owls in front of him.

“We can’t sleep and I want to catch up on what has been happening in Avonlea,” said Cole as he pushed the door open, pulled Anne inside the bedroom and closed the door. Truth be told, Cole wanted to continue his matchmaking tricks in the hope that it would shock Gilbert and Anne to admit their feelings towards each other. He knew it was a bit of a tease to let Gilbert see Anne at her purest - in her nightgown.

With Anne’s hair down being illuminated by the light of the lamp and the white of her nightgown illuminated in the room, she looks like an absolute angel, Gilbert thought. He stopped breathing for a moment as he took the image in. It was then Gilbert realised - I have a crush on Anne Shirley Cuthbert.

Gilbert felt a shiver run through him as he finally admitted to himself the honest truth. He became agitated and hoped that Cole or Anne could not read his thoughts or that his face did not betray his feelings.

Cole was satisfied with his plan when he saw Gilbert’s embarrassed face and as he avoided looking at Anne. He had always been pretty sure that Gilbert had feelings for his kindred spirit, and from the look on his face at that moment, Cole’s suspicions were confirmed. When it comes to Anne, Cole thought, Gilbert just wore his heart on his sleeve. His eyes to be specific, absolutely just gave him away.

As usual, Cole observed, it seemed Anne was completely blind to the fact.

Anne sat down on the bed and whispered. “Wasn’t today the most fantastical day ever?”

“It certainly was,” agreed Gilbert. For many reasons, he thought.

“Thank you so much for inviting me to celebrate,” added Cole. “Now, I need the two of you to update me on a few matters. How’s Diana and Ruby? Is Billy still a brute? Tell me about Miss Stacy……….”

Cole’s questions trailed into the night. Gilbert was so enamoured by Anne as she spoke. He was glad that Anne enthusiastically updated Cole of all things Avonlea with minimal input from himself. Gilbert was completely satisfied just watching and listening to Anne as she sat on his bed.

“Oh, Cole! I so missed you. I’m so glad we got to spend time today,” Anne gushed as she went over to Cole and grabbed his hands. “But I’m afraid if I keep talking, I’ll fall asleep in this room so I’ll have to say goodnight to you both.”

I don’t think Gilbert would mind if you do fall asleep here, Cole thought smugly once again. He glanced at Gilbert and he looked wounded. Cole suspected that perhaps Gilbert thinks there is something going on between him and Anne.

“Gilbert, thanks for sharing a wonderful day with me,” Anne went up to Gilbert, reached for him and gave him a hug, surprising Gilbert. “I am so delighted you have found your family.”

“Good night, Anne,” said Cole.

“Good night and sweet dreams Anne,” said Gilbert.

Both boys watched a tired but blissful Anne walk out the door.

“I should retire to my room as well. Good night Gilbert.”

“Good night Cole.”

Cole started to walk out, but before he closed the bedroom door, he turned back to Gilbert and reassured him, “Gilbert. Anne and I. We’re just friends.”

With Cole gone, Gilbert extinguished the lamp and climbed into bed, unsure how to take Cole’s last statement. He was certainly confused at Anne’s affection for Cole and was unsure if he should read into Anne’s attentiveness towards him today – holding his hand running through Charlottetown, when she touched him while fixing his sleeves and the embrace before she left for her room. Was this how Anne treated those that were lucky enough to have her friendship?

Before his father passed, he was uncertain of his feelings for Anne and questioned it constantly. That day’s events reawakened those feelings. He was still unsure of Anne’s feelings towards him, but this time, he knew, his heart now held a secret – he deeply cared for this red haired Anne with an E.

********************************************

Follow the rest of the story..... Parts 1-4 have been posted.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do a series. I thought I would only do 1 story which resulted in Path to Destiny. But I had a bout of insomnia during the week that I was social distancing, the same week I was re-watching the whole 3 seasons. Now I have all these scenarios in my head as a result of not being able to sleep. I have about 40 scenes brainstormed on paper! Will see just how much I get to write.
> 
> The next part will either be snippets of interactions between Anne and Gilbert set in between Season 2 and 3 or I may go straight to their blossoming romance set in the same period as Season 3. Will see where the writing takes me.


End file.
